A Visit to Disney World
by hickoryrose
Summary: What happens when MWPP decide to go on vacation at Disney World? Find out in this humor fic.
1. Arrival

Hey, and welcome to my fic. I was reading this one day and I decided I would fix some things in it. Nothing major, it's still the same fic (mostly) but with some more humor and some more (hopefully) in-character marauders. I hope this updated fic is still as good as the old one. Oh, and this is the summer of their sixth year and also this is the present day Disney World they are at.

Enjoy and don't forget to Review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: MWPP doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One

Arrival

Remus: For the fiftieth time, why are we at Disney World!

Sirius: Calm yourself Moony, we're here 'cause of my parents.

James: Yea, because of them we are stuck here for two weeks of winter vacation when we could be back at Hogwarts pulling pranks.

Sirius: True, but we can also be marauderish here.

Remus: Marauderish?

Sirius: Yea, marauderish.

James, Peter, Remus: (rolls eyes)

(The four make it over to the line to check in. A couple is in front of them holding hands)

Sirius: (leans over to whisper in James's ear) that could be you and Lily.

James: (snorts) yea right, you know that's not possible after what happened.

Sirius: Sure. (turns direction away from whispering to James to the others) Hey, have you guys ever wondered if vegetarians eat animal crackers?

Peter: (starts to think)

Remus: Sirius you've asked that question a million times.

Sirius: But I really do want to know. Think about it.

Remus: I thought about it Sirius,

Peter: I know, they don't!

Sirius: (rolls eyes) Hey, look we're next to see the clerk, watch and learn.

Clerk: Next Please!

(Sirius walked over to the clerk who was a teenage girl with pigtails)

Clerk: Welcome to Disney's Boardwalk.

Sirius: Great to meet you, names Sirius Black (he extends his hand to her)

Clerk: Pleased to meet you. (The girl shakes his hand and looks a little surprised)

(She turns to her computer and types quickly)

Sirius: Wow, what is that?

Clerk: A computer.

Sirius: A what?

(Because Sirius grew up as a pureblood he had no idea about muggle technology)

Clerk: Here we are, Sirius Black. Two weeks, with four adults. Here are the four room keys, each can be used to charge. (She hands Sirius the four cards with a picture of Tinker Belle on the front) You are staying in room 550, on the fourth floor. Here are some park brochures and maps. Enjoy your Stay! Next!

(Sirius walked over to James, Remus and Peter)

James: What is a computer? Sirius! (smacks him on the back of the head jokingly)

Sirius: What? I really wanted to know.

(The four walked on to the elevators.)

Sirius: Oh, oh, I get to push the button!

(He runs over to it but a little girl beats him)

Little girl: Ha! (She sticks her tongue out)

Sirius: NOO, I wanted to push the button!

(Remus, James and Peter roll their eyes and then Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a dog treat)

Remus: Come here Padfoot, do you want a treat?

(He waves the treat in the air and Sirius saw it. He rushes over)

Sirius: Give it to me!

Remus: Show me your tricks. Sit.

(Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down)

Remus: Roll over.

(Sirius obeyed and rolled over)

Remus: Good boy.

(He gives him the treat which Sirius gobbles down)

Ding! The elevator doors opens.

Peter: The elevator!

Sirius: Yes, we know Wormtail.

Little Girl: (Sticks tongue out) Ha!

(The doors shut as Sirius runs over to it)

Sirius: (Banging on the elevator door) Hey, we were supposed to ride too!

James: Calm down Padfoot, we'll wait. (He pushes the button)

Sirius: NNNOO, I wanna push the button.

James: Sorry, beat you too it.

(Finally, MWPP arrive at their room)

Sirius: Finally, (sees a large kin sized bed) Oooh I want this bed!

(He runs over and jumps on the king sized bed in a room)

James: I guess since Sirius must have a bed to himself, I'll sleep on this bed in this room.

Remus: I'll sleep on the other one.

Peter: What about me?

Sirius: (propped up on the pillows with his hands behind his head) You can sleep on the couch that somehow becomes a bed.

(Peter crosses his arms as they hear the door open)

Sirius: Who can that be!

James: Maybe it's the clerk.

(He jumps up and runs to the door. The door opens and in walks Lily)

Sirius: LILY! What are you doing here!

Lily: Well, let's see. (Pretends to think) Coming to my room!

Sirius: This is our room!

Lily: Our room?

(She then notices James, Peter and Remus behind Sirius)

James: LILY, but!

Lily: What happened! I was hoping to have two weeks away from you four trouble makers!

Sirius: Trouble makers!

Lily: Yes.

Remus: I'll call the front desk. (He walks off to the phone)

James: They better straighten this out.

Lily: For real.

(Lily stands at the doorway trying not to make eye contact at James and Sirius. James and Sirius are both staring open mouth at Lily.)

Remus: Well, thanks anyways.

(Remus hangs up the phone and walks over)

Everyone except Remus: Well!

Remus: They said that we both had this room.

James: What, I'm not staying here two weeks with Lily.

Lily: And I'm not staying here with you four!

Remus: Well, according to the front desk, we have to.

Sirius, James, and Lily: NNNOOOO!

So, how was it? Review and Tell me! And see ya in the next chapter


	2. Animal Kingdom

Hey, welcome to chapter 2! I hope ya'll like it. I also hope I didn't make Sirius seem to hyper, sorry if I did. Well, read and review!

Chapter 2 Animal Kingdom

James: Quit kicking me Sirius!

Sirius: No, I'm a good dog! (Sirius was talking in his sleep)

James: Sirius, are you awake?

Sirius: Why are you trying to put that collar on my neck?

James: Sirius, wake up!

Sirius: NNNNOOOO! I DON'T HAVE FLEAS!

James leaned over and screamed in Sirius's ear: WAKE UP!

Sirius: Ahhh!

(Sirius jumped up and fell out of bed)

James: I told you not to kick me! Why did I have to sleep with you anyways?

Sirius: Well, I'm sorry you don't want to sleep with your bestest friend. I'll make Remus sleep with you and I'll sleep with Peter. He won't fuss at me in the middle of the night.

(Since MWPP had to stay with Lily they had to choose new beds. Even though Sirius wanted the king sized bed more than Lily, she got it. Also, because MWPP couldn't figure out how to change the couch into a bed, and they weren't going to ask Lily to help, they had to sleep on the other two beds. So, Peter and Remus shared a bed and Sirius and James shared a bed.)

James: (Rolls eyes) Sirius, stop. If you won't kick me, you can sleep with me.

Sirius: You have to apologize.

James: (Rolls eyes again) Fine, I'm sorry Sirius.

Sirius: Good enough.

(Sirius got ready to get back in bed when...

Beep, beep, beep, beep, click.

(Remus turned off the alarm clock and stretched and yawned)

Remus: Rise and shine, we've got to start the day.

Sirius and James: But, but!

Remus: Doesn't it seem that you go to sleep and you have to wake up.

(Sirius and James look at each other)

Remus: But, sorry you two. We have to get up now so we can get to animal kingdom. Wake up Peter.

(Remus slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom, as Peter stretched and yawned as he awoke)

James: Get up Sirius! (He slid out of bed)

Sirius: Uugh! (He lays back and puts a pillow on his face)

James: SIRIUS!

(James grabs Sirius pillow, but Sirius pulls the covers past his head)

James: GET UP!

(He tries to yank the covers off Sirius, but he has a firm grip on it)

James: PADFOOT!

(He continues trying to pull the covers off)

James: (Quits pulling) Fine, if you don't wake up, we can't play that trick on Lily tonight.

Sirius: (Throws covers off and gives evil smile) you just had to use that didn't you. But I never imagined that you would agree with me to playing mean tricks on your lover.

James: (Blushing) you know I don't like Evans after what happened.

Sirius: Yea, yea, you're blushing.

James: (Throws pillow at Sirius) Get up, now.

Sirius: Fine.

Later

Sirius: Finally! That bus ride was getting boring.

(The four got off the bus and walked towards the check in)

Peter: What smells? (Holds nose)

Remus: It's the animals.

(All of the sudden, a small palm tree in a basket rolls by)

Sirius: Look, a tree is moving!

(Sirius is jumping up and down. The tree rolls back around and heads towards MWPP)

Tree: (A voice speaks) Well, hello there.

(MWPP look a little surprised to see a talking tree in a muggle world)

Sirius: Wow! It can talk! Let's take a picture with it!

James: (Rolls eyes) Sirius.

Peter: That sounds okay.

Remus: Fine, but who will take it?

Sirius: (Looks around) Her!

(He points to a teenager girl with short brown hair with the layers curled out)

Sirius: (Runs over to the girl) can you take a picture of us with that talking tree?

Girl: (Looking surprised) Sure.

(The girl takes the camera as MWPP get ready)

Tree: Oh, picture time.

(The tree stops as the marauders smile)

Girl: One, two, three!

Camera: Click.

Sirius: (Jumps up as the tree rolls away) YEA!

(Sirius grabs the camera from the girl as Remus walks over to her)

Remus: Excuse Sirius, he gets excited over small things. But thanks for taking the picture.

Girl: You're welcome! Well, gotta go! BYE!

(She waves good-bye as she walks over to the bag check)

Peter: Is Sirius scaring you guys now?

Remus: Peter, he always scares us.

Sirius: (Still running around) Bye!

Remus: Okay, who gave him sugar?

Peter: I think it was that chocolate, chocolate chip muffin and cappuccino he had for breakfast.

Remus: And nobody stopped him, why?

James: Sirius do you have our park passes?

Sirius: Huh? (Stops running) Oh. (He checks every pocket)

(After a few minutes Sirius starts searching frantically for them. He pulls out the inside of his pants pockets spilling candy and dog treats. He then checks his cargo pockets to find nothing. Finally he searches his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens it up and flips through.)

Sirius: Yea, found them!

(He pulls out four park passes)

James: Finally.

Sirius: Okay, here are your cards. (He hands each of them a card)

(The four head towards bag check. But since they don't have bags today, they walk right through. They then head towards check in.)

Sirius: Let's go to this one! (Points to a line with five people in it)

James: No, we need to go through this line. (Points to line with two people)

Sirius: But, but I want to go through this line.

James: No, (Grabs Sirius and drags him to the line with two people)

(Remus puts his card through the card slot and walks through as he grabs his card. Peter does the same as James pushes Sirius forward)

Sirius: (Whimpering)

James: (Shakes head)

(Sirius repeats what Remus and Peter did as James followed)

Sirius: Now what to do we do?

Peter: Let's grab a map.

Sirius: I'll get it!

(Sirius runs over and snatches a map from a person holding them)

Sirius: Here we go.

(He opens the map as Remus, Peter and James crowd around)

Peter: Let's go on the Safari.

(Peter points to the Safari ride)

James: Sounds good.

Remus: Yea.

Sirius: Okay, follow me!

Ten minutes later

James: Sirius, where are we!

Sirius: Supposedly we are in Africa according to the map. And the safari ride should be, to the left of us.

(MWPP looks to the left, but all they see is the face paint stand)

Peter: Sirius got us lost, again.

Sirius: When did I get you guys lost before?

James: One time, at Hogwarts, we were supposed to go to Transfiguration. You said, "Follow Me, I know a shortcut!" Your so called shortcut made us walk around for hours in the secret passages.

Sirius: I was a first year.

James: But you said you knew a shortcut!

Sirius: At least our friendship grew more and we learned some places to put on the map.

Remus: But you caused us to miss an important quiz and get detention for being in a restricted zone!

Sirius: So it was you're first detention Remus.

Peter: Um, guys do you know muggles are now staring at us?

(James, Remus and Sirius looked up to see that practically every eye was looking in their direction)

Sirius: Hey peoples, nothing to see here!

James: (hitting Sirius and whispering) Sirius, quit drawing more attention.

Random person: Do you need help getting somewhere?

Remus: Yes, can you tell us how to get to the Safari ride.

Random Person: That would be right there.

(She points behind MWPP)

Sirius: Told you we were close to it.

James: Sirius, you said it was to the left of us. But no, it was behind us!

Sirius: At least I got ya'll here!

Peter: Remus, shouldn't we be worrying about them. They seem to fight a lot.

Remus: You two quit, your scaring Peter.

James: Peter, don't worry. When me and Sirius fight, it's our way of showing how much we care about each other.

Sirius: Yea, when James smacks me, it's his way of giving a hug. Now let's get in line.

(MWPP run over and get in line which says is a thirty minute wait)

Thirty Minutes Later

Sirius: Hey, it's that girl that took our picture!

(The girl from earlier was ahead of the Marauders)

Sirius: Hey!

James: (smacking Sirius) don't draw attention.

(The girl gets onto the ride as MWPP slowly make their way to the worker)

Worker: How many?

Remus: Fo...

Sirius: (interrupting) I wanna say it!

Remus: (rolls eyes) Go ahead then.

Sirius: Four.

Worker: Row three.

(MWPP walk over to stand in row three)

Sirius: I get to get in first.

James: Sirius, you're always first in line.

Sirius: So.

Peter: Don't start fusing again.

Sirius: Quit it James, you're scaring Peter.

Peter: I'm not scared; I just don't like seeing you two fuss.

Sirius: We explained what it means when we fuss earlier.

James: Yea.

Sirius: MOONY!

Remus: What?

Sirius: I wanted to get in first.

Remus: Too late.

(While Peter, James and Sirius had been fussing, the car for the ride had pulled up and Remus had gotten on)

Sirius: (mumbling curses as he slid in next)

James: (slides in next) Well, now Sirius can't try to feed the animals.

Peter: (while giggling, also gets in)

Person in charge of ride: Well, hello there! My name is Indigo. And in hello is Swahili is Jumbo.

Sirius: (Whispering) what kind of name is Indigo?

Remus: Shush.

Indigo: Now can everybody say JUMBO?

Everybody: Jumbo!

Indigo: Now let's begin our two week tour.

Peter: Two weeks!

Remus: It's a joke.

Peter: Oh.

Indigo: To the right, you'll see some antelope.

Sirius: (Leaning over James and Peter) Where, oh now I see them.

Peter: Hey.

Sirius: Oops, sorry Wormtail.

(Sirius sits back up as the ride continues)

Indigo: Now to the right you will see some hippos. Now hippos mainly stay in the water throughout their lives. They even sleep in the water, and come up for air when it is needed.

Sirius: Wow, so cool.

James: You are amazed too easy.

(The ride continues as MWPP see many animals. They're all amazed especially Sirius)

Indigo: Now on the right, are some crocodiles.

James: Wonder what would happen if we threw Snivellious in there?

Sirius: I don't know, to bad he isn't here so we can see.

Indigo: Oh, dear this bridge is really old. I hope we can make it across, everyone cross you're fingers.

(The car goes over the bridge and when the bus is completely on it, the bridge starts to shake)

Sirius: (hugging James really hard cause he is scared) Oh no we are going to die, I'll miss you guys.

James: Sirius-- I can't-- breath.

Remus: Sirius, don't suffocate James. We aren't going to die. And you're scaring Peter.

Peter: He isn't scaring me.

Remus: Never mind, but please don't suffocate James. You're drawing attention, again.

(The car finally leaves the bridge and Sirius lets go of James)

Indigo: Okay, we made it. But who didn't cross their fingers.

Sirius: I knew we would survive.

James: (rolls eyes) yea, you sure did.

Indigo: Now on the left, we see elephants. But no sign of Big Red and Little Red.

Sirius: Who are Big Red and Little Red?

Remus: Sirius, have you been listening for the past ten minutes? Big Red and Little Red are elephants.

Sirius: Oh, but no I haven't been listening.

(The ride went on and passed by cheetahs and lions)

Sirius: Oh, the Gryffindor Mascot! Let's take a picture of it!

Remus: The first idea in awhile that I've actually agreed with Sirius. (Takes picture of lion)

Voice on radio: Come in, come in.

Indigo: What is it?

Voice on radio: We have spotted poachers. And Big Red and Little Red are missing. Can you help us?

Indigo: Of course.

Voice on radio: Thank you.

Indigo: Okay, do ya'll want to help find Big Red and Little Red? And help capture some poachers?

Everyone: YEA!

Indigo: Okay let's go!

(The car starts going really fast)

Sirius: (bumping into James and Remus and holding on tight as the car goes faster)

James and Remus: Sirius quit bumping into us!

Sirius: I--can't--help it!

(They started slowing down as they drove up beside a small campsite with tusks of elephants)

Indigo: Oh, no, the campsite. And no sign of the poachers, let's go.

(The car sped up as Sirius continued bumping into James and Remus)

James: Sirius I told you to quit.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

(A car noise was heard along with gunshots)

Sirius: Oh, no, we're under attack.

(He ducks as James rolls his eyes)

James: Sirius, sit up. It wasn't real.

(The car slows down again as they stopped. A jeep had an elephant in the back and a person pointed a gun at the person in the car)

Person with gun: It's okay, Little Red and Big Red are safe.

Indigo: Okay.

(Car starts again)

Indigo: Okay we did it. We saved Big Red and Little Red. But sadly, our tour has to be cut short. So until our paths cross again, Bye!

(The safari car stopped as everyone got out)

Sirius: That was fun.

Peter: Sure was.

Remus: (nods)

James: Now what should we do?

Sirius: I vote we eat.

Remus: Sounds great.

Peter: But where should we go.

Sirius: Let's look at the map. (Pulls it out and opens it)

James: Nope, (snatches map) you aren't in charge of directions anymore. Now let's see. I know, let's eat at this pizza place. Follow me!

How was it? Don't worry, in chapter three I continue their day at Animal Kingdom. Originally, chapter two was going to be the whole day at Animal Kingdom. But it was way to long. Well, review and tell me how it was. C- ya in chapter three! Lily's Prank


	3. Lily's Prank

Hey, welcome back! Thanks for reviewing Loki Mischief-Maker, sumrandomperson, Snarfburgalar, CountessMel, Celebrean, and kipiktsue. Ya'll make me feel so happy to know people are reading this! Anyways, I'll be taking a trip to Disney World next week, so I can refresh my memory about the parks 'cause the last time I went was in January. And I live in NC, so the nine hour drive there will give me time to write the other chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review!

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all the Disney related stuff belongs to Disney.

Chapter 3 Lily's Prank

Remus: Our fast passes for Dinosaurs are ready, so let's go.

(For the last hour, MWPP had eaten food and gotten fast passes for Dinosaurs. After that ride they were going to ride Hester and Chester's Roller Coaster.)

Sirius: Follow me!

James: Don't get us lost again.

Sirius: I won't.

(The four boys run over to get in line for Dinosaurs. They made their way to the movie and then the ride. But as they were about to get on, they met an unexpected guest)

Sirius and James: EVANS!

Lily: What? (Turns around) Oh, no, what are you all doing here!

Sirius: We're visiting Animal Kingdom; I thought you were hanging out at the hotel.

Lily: I was, but then decided to come here.

Disney worker: How many?

Lily: One.

Disney worker: Row one.

(Lily gets in as MWPP move forward)

Worker: How many?

Remus: Four.

Worker: One or two on row one and three or two on row two.

Sirius: (evil look appears on face)

James: Sirius, don't you dare.

Sirius: (Pushes James into row one as he drags Remus and Peter with him to row two)

Lily and James: SIRIUS!

Sirius: Did I do that?

(James starts to move but the car moves forward before he can)

Other worker: Buckle up.

(The worker checks everybody's seatbelts as they move forward)

James: (turns around and whispers) Sirius, when we get off this ride.

Sirius: Be quiet, the ride is starting.

Peter: I can't believe you did that.

Sirius: Ha, ha, you know I had to.

Voice: Okay, here we go! I'm going to send you back write before the meteor impact, and you're going to grab that dino. We'll be in and out before that meteor strikes. Let's go!

(Flashing lights blink on and off as the ride bumps up and down. One more bright light flashes, and then they are in a prehistoric looking place)

Voice: Here we are, now let's grab that dinosaur!

Sirius: Cool, we're in the past!

Remus: It isn't really the past to let you know.

Sirius: Thanks for spoiling the fun!

(The ride continued as they slowed down to look at a dinosaur with a long neck)

Voice: Computer, what is that?

Computer voice: A brontosaurs, vegetarian.

Sirius: Vegetarian, I wonder if it eats animal crackers!

Remus: Sirius, they didn't have animal crackers in the prehistoric age.

Voice: Well, that's not our dino.

Dinosaur: (growl)

Voice: Let's keep going!

Computer voice: Small meteors.

CRACK! CRACK!

Sirius: Take cover!

(The ride keeps going and then slows down right next to a scary looking dinosaur)

Voice: Computer?

Computer: Carnatour.

Carnatour: ROAR!

Voice: Let's keep going.

(The ride continues, but starts to slow down)

Sirius: Um, why are we stopping?

Remus: I don't know.

Voice: Computer, what's wrong.

Remus: Peter, what's wrong?

Peter: (whimpering. He points to the right)

Sirius: AAAAHHHHH! It's going to eat us!

Carnatour: ROOOAAAARRRRR!

Sirius, Peter, Remus: AAAAHHHHH!

(Sirius hugs Peter and Remus tightly scared)

Peter and Remus: Sirius—we can't--breathe!

Lily: JAMES!

(Flash of light as the ride continues faster)

Sirius: (let's go of Peter and Remus) that was close.

Peter: Another one!

Sirius: Where?

(They drove by another carnatour, but they didn't stop)

Sirius: Thank goodness.

Computer: Meteor alert.

Voice: Get them out of there!

Peter: Oh no, a tree!

Sirius: So?

Peter: It's going to fall!

CRACK!

Sirius: (screams)

Voice: Are you guys okay?

Remus: Look, it's the dinosaur!

(The iguanodon was holding up the fallen tree as they sped by)

Voice: We're not going to make it; we're not going to make it!

Sirius: We're not going to make it; we're not going to make it!

(They go down a hill as a flash of lights reveal the head of a carnatour)

Sirius: IT'S GOING TO EAT US!

(Flash of lights)

Voice: We're not going to make it; we're not going to make it!

Sirius: I'll miss you guys. (Hugs Remus and Peter very tight)

Peter: Sirius—I can't--breathe.

(Bright flash of light)

Voice: We made it!

Sirius: Yay!

Voice: And you came back with an extra passenger. Better find him before security does.

Sirius: We survived!

(The ride stops as everyone unbuckles)

Sirius: That was fun, and I wasn't scared.

Peter: Yea right.

Sirius: Was it fun Prongs? (Runs over to James)

James: (sarcastically) yea, it sure was.

Lily: (smacks James and walks on)

Sirius: What was that for?

James: You don't want to know.

Peter: Let's go.

(The four walk up the stairs and arrive in the store)

Sirius: Look, they took our picture! (Runs over and looks at them)

James: Oh dear.

Remus: Wonder how we look?

Sirius: Prongs! What do we have here?

(Sirius is jumping up and down and pointing at the picture. In the picture, Sirius has grabbed the necks of Remus and Peter and looks very scared, no one is in the back, and James has hugged Lily very tightly. Lily looks like she is going to smack James, while James looks terrified)

Peter: I thought he said he didn't like Lily.

Sirius: (dancing around laughing) that is a keeper.

Remus: I agree, what is the number? 567, okay I'll go get it.

Sirius: (dancing around James) Prongs and Lily sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- N-G! First comes...

James: (smacks hand over Sirius's mouth) Can it Padfoot!

Remus: Got it!

James: PADFOOT!

Sirius: That's what you get for covering my mouth.

Peter: What'd he do?

James: (wipes hand on pants) he licked my hand.

Sirius: You do know my animigus is a dog.

James: What do you mean you go it?

Remus: I got the picture.

Peter: I wanna know why James doesn't like Lily anymore.

Remus: Yea me too, it seems only you and James know.

Sirius: You need to tell Remus and Peter, James. It's time they knew why you "supposedly" quit liking her.

James: What do you mean "supposedly" quit liking her?

Sirius: Well, you do know a picture is worth a thousand words. And we got one of you hugging Lily.

James: I can't believe you actually got that photo.

Sirius: You can put it in your memorable scrapbook, so you can always cherish the moment you hugged Lily very tightly.

James: SIRIUS!

Peter: I want to know the story about James and Lily!

James: Calm down Wormtail.

Peter: I'll calm down when ya'll quit fighting.

Sirius: Fine Pete, but we told you about what it means when we fight.

Peter: I know, but ya'll fight way too much. So try not to fight as much, or at least don't fight around me.

Remus: Peter's right, you two fight too much.

James: Okay, we'll try not to fight as much. But when we do, it's not like we're going to go into an "I'm not talking to you for forever" thing.

Sirius: Yea.

Peter: I don't care, now can ya'll quit fighting and apologize.

James: Fine, sorry Padfoot.

Sirius: I don't know why I need...

(Evil glare from Peter)

Sirius: Okay, I'm sorry Prongs.

Peter: Good, know can you tell me what happened?

James: I'll tell you and Moony later.

Peter: Okay, now let's go ride Hester and Chester's Roller Coaster!

Sirius: This line is way to long!

Remus: Well, the time for it did say one hour. So how long do you think it'll take?

Sirius: Hey we're moving!

James: Yea, two inches.

Sirius: What time is it?

Remus: 12:35

later

Sirius: What time is it?

Remus: 12:40

later

Sirius: What time is it?

Remus: 12:45

Later

Sirius: What time is it?

Remus: 12: 50. Do you have this thing for asking every five minutes?

Sirius: I don't know? What time is it?

Peter: We're moving! And this time it's three inches!

Sirius: One year later, and we're still standing here.

Later

Sirius: Three years later, and we're still standing here.

Much Later

Sirius: Six years later, and we're still standing here.

Worker: How many?

Sirius: What we made it! Halleluiah!

(Starts to jump up and down and then hugs the worker)

Worker: Okaaay. Now how many?

Remus: Excuse him, and it's four.

Worker: Okay, go on ahead.

(Peter, James and Remus walk over to get on the cart as Sirius skips over)

Peter: Here we go!

Sirius: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy...

James: Will you quit saying oh boy?

Remus: We're going up!

Sirius: this is fun!

Peter: We've just started.

Remus: Now here it comes.

Sirius: WHHEEEEE!

James: He sounds like a little kid.

Remus: I think that Sirius will always be a little kid at heart even if he is a hundred.

Sirius: AAAHHHH!

Peter: YAHHOO!

Remus: Did Peter just say YAHOO!

James: I think he DID! (He said this going down a hill)

Sirius: In coming meteor showers! The end is near!

Remus: Here comes the end of the ride!

MWPP: (The ride started spinning around as they went down the final hill) WWWWHHHHHHEEEEEE!

Sirius: Aww, that was the end!

Worker: Enjoy the rest of your day.

(MWPP got out of the car and was on their way)

Sirius: Now what?

Peter: YAWN!

Remus: Maybe we should go back to the hotel and rest.

Peter: I like that idea.

James: me too.

Sirius: Aww, but I'm not tired.

Peter: But I am!

Sirius: I wanna stay here!

Remus: Fine.

(The three walk on leaving Sirius behind)

Sirius: (realizing his friends left runs after them) Wait; don't leave me here all alone!

Later

Sirius: Sssshhh!

(Sirius and James crouched in front of the door to Lily's bedroom)

James: Got everything?

Sirius: Sure do.

James: Do you think she is asleep?

Sirius: Well, the light's off and it is midnight.

James: Well, let's go.

(They slowly opened the door and snuck into the room. It was dark but their eyes soon adjusted)

Sirius: (He took out a whip-cream can and shook it up) ready?

James: (He showed him a cup of warm water) Sure am.

(The two walked over quietly to Lily and started their prank)

Ten minutes later

Sirius: High five.

(The two gave each other a high five)

James: Now to admire our masterpiece.

(The two looked at Lily. They had put a towel on her pillow and had put scoops of ice-cream around her head. They then had put whip cream, chocolate syrup and sprinkles on top. Daps of sparkly eye shadow was all over her face.)

Sirius: We forgot one thing.

(Sirius took the cup of water and placed it on the table beside Lily and stuck her fingers into it)

James: Now it is completed.

Sirius: Let's go before she wake's up and blames it on us.

James: But when she wakes in the morning, who else will she blame it on?

Sirius: Don't worry, better to get blamed awhile after the prank happens then during or just when you finish the prank. But it's even better not to get blamed at all.

(The two arrived at their bed and got in)

James: Night Padfoot.

Sirius: (yawns) night Prongs.

Did ya'll like this chapter? I hope I did a good job on it. And how was the prank? The eye shadow thing happened to me, but not the ice cream thing. MWPP will defiantly go back to Animal Kingdom because they didn't do some things, like the Rapid Ride. Review and tell me what you think! C- ya in the next chapter! Magic Kingdom


	4. Magic Kingdom

Chapter 4

Magic Kingdom

Hey, and welcome back! Sorry for such a long wait! But I've been so busy. But I found some time to write this. YAY! Now anyways, time for chapter four!

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; the Disney stuff belongs to Disney.

Lily: SIRIUS BLACK! JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO!

Sirius: Hee, hee. Wake up Prongs.

James: I'm up.

Remus: (sitting up) what did you two do?

Sirius: A totally awesome prank!

Remus: You're joking, right?

James and Sirius: (shake head no)

Remus: Oh, my, gosh, you two can't go a day without playing a prank on someone when we are on vacation! We might be thrown out!

James and Sirius: (evil smiles)

Remus: Well, let's just get up. We've already gotten our wake up call thanks to you two. Wake up Peter.

Peter: ZZZzzzz.

Remus: Peter!

Peter: ZZZzzz (snore) ZZZzzz.

Remus: Peter!

BANG

(The door bangs open and in walks Lily)

Peter: AAAHHH!

Remus: Good, you're awake.

Lily: What did you two do to me?

(Lily points to her eye shadow covered face and sticky hair)

Sirius: Who said we did that?

Lily: Who else could have done that?

Sirius: Someone else.

James: How can you blame that prank on us? You know we're innocent.

James and Sirius: (Give an innocent look)

Lily: Yea, as innocent as a little kid covered with chocolate after he claims not to have eaten the cake.

Sirius: I did that once, ouch.

James: Shut up.

Sirius: We gotta get ready.

Lily: Not until you change my bed!

Sirius: But who said that it was our fault you peed in your bed.

Lily: See, I didn't say why I need my bed changed.

James: We might do it later.

Sirius: We are not changing her bed.

Lily: Yes you two are!

Sirius: No, we aren't!

Lily: Yes you are! And that's final! I knew that you two would do something! (Storms out of the room)

Sirius: We aren't changing her bed.

Remus: You shouldn't have pulled a prank on her.

James: But doing pranks keeps us alive. Without them, we would become a, a, a.

Sirius: We would become an empty shell with no purpose in life.

Remus: That was a little deep for Sirius, don't you think?

James: I'm going to go get ready before Padfoot scares me even more.

Sirius: Why did we decide to come to Magic Kingdom when it was raining!

Remus: I can't change the weather, and it's probably better to come to Magic Kingdom when it rains. It probably gets rid of a huge crowd.

Sirius: You mean no more lines!

Remus: Well, not as long.

Peter: Come on!

(The four entered the park in the pouring ran)

Remus: Thank goodness we had ponchos, or we'd be soaking wet.

Peter: So what are we going to do first?

Sirius: Let's do Buzz Lightyear! Come on, follow me! I've got the map.

(Sirius starts to run off, but James grabs the back of Sirius's poncho)

James: Hold on, I'm leading the way.

Sirius: But, but…

James: But nothing, give me the map.

Sirius: (pouts)

James: Give me.

Sirius: (shakes head)

James: Padfoot, obey me.

Sirius: (shakes head again)

James: Padfoot! Give me the map, now!

Sirius: Humph, fine. (Hands over map)

James: Thank you, now follow me.

Ten minutes later

Sirius: THRITY MINUTE WAIT! I AIN'T WAITING THAT LONG!

Remus: Calm down Sirius, the line is moving.

Sirius: Yea, at turtle speed.

Remus: Did you know that small turtles can actually travel fast?

Sirius: Thank you Professor Lupin for that, educational fact. I seem to learn something new everyday when you are around.

Peter: Come on, you two. You're holding up the line.

(Sirius and Remus realize that there was a big gap between them and James and Peter)

Sirius: How long is it till we get there?

James: Padfoot, I don't know!

Sirius: Well, fine, you don't have to be grouchy about it. Anyways, I'm wet.

James: I wonder why.

Later

Sirius: Are we there yet?

James: Does it look like we are there?

Sirius: I thought Moony said there wouldn't be any lines.

Remus: What I said was there won't be any long lines. I never said there wouldn't be any lines.

Sirius: Yes you did.

Remus: No I didn't.

Sirius: Did too.

Remus: Did not.

Sirius: Did…

James: Will you two quit fussing!

Sirius: (whispering to Remus and Peter) Prongs is in a bad mood.

Remus: I wonder why.

Sirius: Are you blaming it on me?

Remus: Maybe.

Sirius: Well, fine I'll make him happy.

(Starts to sneaking up behind James quietly then, pounces on him)

James: Sirius, ha, quit tickling, ha-ha, me!

Sirius: Not until you act more happy, hello we are in Disney World!

James: Okay, hahahaha, just stop!

Sirius: (Quits tickling James) I did, now smile.

Peter: Guys, people are staring.

Sirius: Don't worry Pete, they don't know us.

Peter: Okay, hey we're about to start the ride.

Worker: Two to a car, two to a car.

Sirius: You're riding with me Prongs.

(Sirius drags James into the car as Remus and Peter get in the next one)

Sirius: So what do we do with these guns?

Remus: You have to hit the Z's with the laser, and you get points for each Z hit.

Sirius: Bet I can beat you James.

James: You think.

Sirius: I think I can.

James: You're on! Loser gets to buy the winner some ice-cream.

Sirius: I would like an ice-cream sandwich.

James: Who said you are the winner?

Sirius: I don't know, I do have 200 while you only have a hundred.

(The two continue to hit the Z's till they get into a room with no Z's)

James: Sirius, quit spinning around I'm feeling sick now!

Sirius: Why, it's fun.

James: Stop spinning around now before I throw up on you.

Sirius: Okay, fine.

James: Hey, I'm ahead of you.

Sirius: For now. Look more Z's!

James: Yea and I just hit one!

Sirius: So did I!

(The two continue hitting the Z's as Remus and Peter are also shooting the Z's)

Remus: Wonder how many points they got?

Peter: Probably more than me, I don't have many.

Remus: Hey, you're doing great.

FLASH!

Sirius: Oh dear, that bright light just blinded me. I see purple spots now.

James: That light was way too bright, I see yellow spots.

FLASH!

Remus: Okay, that was uncalled for.

Peter: I see spots.

(The two cars pull into the room to get off the ride)

Sirius: Okay, I got 60,900.

James: Ha I got, oh never mind. I also got 60,900.

Sirius: So what do we do?

Remus: Let's see (Remus and Peter caught up with Sirius and James) you two tied with 60,900? Well, you two can buy me ice-cream.

Sirius: Why?

Remus: Because I got 80,955. More than you two.

James: But, but.

Remus: You where wondering what to do, so I answered your question.

Peter: Hey, look our pictures!

(The four run over to see their pictures)

Sirius: Why don't we get those to add to our lovely scrapbook?

James: I agree with the idea.

Remus: I'll go get it then.

(Remus heads over to buy the picture)

Peter: Let's decide where to go to next while he's buying the picture.

James: I vote on breakfast!

Sirius: (stomach growls) sounds good to me!

Peter: So where are we eating?

Sirius: Let's ask Moony. Hey, Moony, where do you want to eat breakfast!

Remus: Sirius, don't yell. And I don't care, pick some place.

James: Let me see the map Wormtail.

(Peter hands James the map as James opens it up)

James: Okay, how about the bakery?

Sirius: Sounds good.

Peter: Okay.

Remus: (walking over) so where to?

Sirius: The bakery! Follow me!

James: Um, Padfoot, the bakery is that way.

(Sirius turns around and glares at James)

Sirius: I knew that.

So how was it! Review and tell me! And see ya in the next chapter, The Real Reason "It's a Small World" is closed. BYE!


	5. The real reason It's A Small World is cl...

Chapter 5

The real reason "It's a Small World" is closed

Hey! Welcome back! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review! Oh, and the reason for this chapter is explained at the bottom.

Sirius: So, how many girls have you guys kissed this year?

Remus: (Spits out his milk and blushes) Um, um.

James: Sirius, why are you asking that?

Sirius: Well, everyone was eating away saying nothing.

James: Why don't we talk about something else?

Sirius: Okay, what girl do you dream of kissing?

James: Sirius, you better not be going anywhere with that question.

Sirius: Oh, I'm not, just changing the question.

James: I think we should go back to that first one. I've kissed, let's see…

Sirius: Why change the subject, scared you're going to admit to wanting to kiss Lily.

James: No (blushes)

Remus: Why don't we leave kissing girls out of the conversation?

Sirius: What about you Remus, how many?

Remus: Well, I don't count Sirius.

Sirius: Well, I don't either. Actually, all I look for is true love.

James: (starts coughing) you-cough-searching for true love!

Peter: Why don't we ask Sirius how many girls he's kissed so far this year?

Sirius: That is an answer only I shall know.

James: But you were asking us!

Sirius: Yea, but some of us decided not to answer the question. So I'm not.

James: Fine.

Peter: (finishes eating a cheese Danish) Where are we going next?

Remus: Let's see, (pulls out the map). Let's ride…

Sirius: Oh, oh, let me see it! (snatches map out of Remus's hand)

Remus: Of course you can see it Sirius.

Peter: (tries not to snicker)

James: So where are we going to Sirius?

Sirius: We're going to ride "It's a Small World"! Come on!

Peter: I don't know. Isn't that the one that has that song that plays over and over and over and over…

Sirius: I think we get the point Wormtail. But come on! It'll be fun!

(Sirius jumps up and runs off and runs in direction of "It's a Small World". Peter and James follow.)

Remus: Argh! I didn't even get to finish my chocolate muffin! (stands up and chases after his friends)

Sirius: Look, there isn't even a line!

Remus: Wonder why.

Peter: The rain gets rid of the crowd.

Sirius: Hey, what's wrong Prongs?

James: Huh? Oh, nothing.

Sirius: Do you feel bad about what we did to Lily?

James: NO!

Worker: How many?

Remus: Four.

Sirius: Yea, this'll be fun!

(The boat starts to go and the Marauders are the only ones in their boat. Then the annoying song starts)

Song: It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world, it's a small world, it's a small world after all.

Sirius: Catchy song. I'm singing along. It's a small world.

Peter: Now they're singing it in another language.

Remus: I think it's French.

Sirius: It's a small world after all.

James: Do you have to sing along?

Sirius: Yes, it's a small world after all.

Five minutes later

Song: It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world, it's a small world, it's a small, small world.

Peter: How much longer of this torture do we have to stand.

Remus: I think it's almost over.

James: I hope so.

Sirius: It's a small world after all!

(All of the sudden the ride stops)

Voice: We are having technical difficulties right now, but we will start the ride up very soon.

Remus, Peter, James: NNNOOOO!

Sirius: Yay! I get to sing along longer!

James: (starts beating head on seat as Sirius sings along)

2 minutes later

Sirius: Argh! This song is getting annoying!

James: I thought you liked the song?

Sirius: **Did **like the song. It got annoying.

James: It got annoying five seconds into this ride.

Song in all the different languages: It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world, it's a small world, it's a small world after all.

Peter: Why is the clown holding up a help sign?

(Peter points to a clown in an hot air balloon holding up a "Help Me!" sign)

Remus: It's probably stuck here for forever. Imagine, we can't stand it for five minutes and they're stuck for forever.

Song: It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world, it's a small world, it's a small world after all.

James: Arrgh! Can we go? How long has it been?

Remus: Ten minutes.

Voice: We are having technical difficulties right now, but we will start the ride up very soon.

Sirius: (banging his head on the front of the seat) please, start.

Song: It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all. It's a small world; it's a small, small world! It's a world of happiness a world of fun!

James: How is this a world of happiness and fun!

Sirius: It got a plan (pulls out wand)

Remus: Sirius don't kill your self, kill me!

Peter: Isn't it against the rules to use magic in front of muggles?

Sirius: Do you see any?

Peter: No.

(Sirius was right. Somehow they were the only ones riding the ride)

Sirius: Flipendo!

(A streak of light hit's one of the heads of the singing dolls)

BAM!

Sirius: Got one!

James: My turn. Flipendo!

BAM!

James: I got two.

Sirius: Flipendo!

BAM!

Sirius: Three.

Remus: Let me show you how it's done. FLIPENDO!

BAM!

Remus: Beat that.

James and Sirius: (mouths drop) you got five.

Sirius: And he actually did it.

(The boys continue to keep hitting the singing dolls with their spells)

Peter: Flipendo!

BAM!

Peter: Uh, oh.

Sirius: What?

Peter: -gulp-That.

(Peter points to the small bridge he hit as it tumbled down on top of a few dolls)

CRASH!

Sirius: You took out a lot.

James: Let's see if it worked.

(They wait to see but…

Song: IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALLLL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALLLL! IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WORLD!

Sirius: NNNOOOO! It didn't work!

James: ARGH!

Voice: We are having technical difficulties right now, but we will start the ride up very soon.

Sirius: How much more of this can we take!

Later

Song: IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALLLL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALLLL! IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WORLD! IT'S A WORLD OF HAPPINESS A WORLD OF FUN!

Sirius: (banging his head on the seat)

Bang, bang, bang.

Remus: You lose blood cells that way.

Sirius: But I can also burn calories.

Peter: How long have we been here?

Remus: Thirty minutes.

Sirius: Some one save us!

James: We're moving!

Sirius: We are?

Remus: We are!

Peter: Yea!

(The four boys exchange hugs of happiness as they pull up to the place to get out)

Worker: I'm sorry.

Sirius: It don't matter, you got us out! Let's us rejoice!

James: Come on, we're going to ride Splash Mountain.

Peter: It's still raining.

Remus: I don't think I've heard a more annoying song sung over and over.

Peter: Me either.

Sirius: What about this song?

Peter: What song?

Sirius: This is the song that never ends! 'Cause it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was! So they just keep on singing it, forever just because! This is the song that never ends! 'Cause it goes on and on my friend.

James: Arrgh! How long will he sing it!

Peter: Hey, look! (Points to "It's a Small World")

(A sign has been placed outside the ride saying "We're sorry, but this ride is closed until further notice")

Sirius: Wonder why.

James: Hee, hee. I think I know.

Sirius: Come on, we got a whole park to explore! Let's go!

(The four head off into the park to start the days journey)

It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world, it's… Just kidding! Hee, hee! Well, how was the chapter? I got the idea when I went to Disney World last time. It's a small world was closed and someone I knew had gotten stuck and said they were going to take a gun next time and shot the dolls if they got stuck again. So I decided to make that happen to MWPP and they be the cause of "It's a Small World being closed"! Hee, hee! Well, see ya in the next chapter, The Three Mountains. BYE!


	6. The Three Mountains

Hey, sorry this took so long. But I hope ya'll like this chapter. Also, sorry this chapter is so long. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Review and tell me!

Chapter 6

The Three Mountains

Sirius: I know! I know! Let's ride Splash Mountain.

Remus: Splash Mountain? Aren't we wet already?

(It was noon but it was still down pouring as MWPP walked around Magic Kingdom in their ponchos)

Sirius: Yea, but who cares? Come on!

Remus: Only Sirius.

Later

Sirius: Look, no wait!

James: Wonder why.

Sirius: Let's go!

Peter: What if we don't wanna ride?'

Sirius: Wormtail, Wormtail, Wormtail. (Sirius crosses his arms across his chest and shakes his head) Nobody doesn't want to ride.

Peter: Are you sure?

Sirius: Yea, now hurry up. I want front.

Later

Worker: How many?

Remus: Four.

Worker: Row one and two.

Sirius: Yea I get front! Who's joining me!

(The others exchange nervous glances at each other)

Sirius: Fine, I guess I'll ride all alone. 'Cause none of my friends care about me.

(Sirius pouts as he gets in)

Sirius: (Starts singing) I'm all alone! There's no one here beside me!

James: (Rolls eyes) Sirius, you aren't alone. I'll ride with you.

Sirius: Goodie. And listen James, I have an idea.

Later

Sirius: We're going down Slipping Falls! Hands up!

Splash!

Sirius: Was that it?

James: (Sarcastically) Oh, yea Padfoot. That was the big waterfall you go down, the ride is now over.

Sirius: Yea right.

James: No really.

Sirius: Just wait James.

Later

Sirius: We're going up!

Peter: (sounding scared) is this the big one?

Remus: Unfortunately, yes.

Peter: (in small squeaky voice) Oh, no.

Briar Rabbit: Whatever you do, please don't throw me in that briar patch.

Sirius: Here we go! We're going down! Hands up!

MWPP: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Sirius: READY PRONGS!

SPLASH!

Remus: (in an angry voice) Sirius! James!

James and Sirius: What?

(They turn around to see a dripping wet Remus and Peter)

Sirius: I'm sorry. (trying not to bust out laughing) Are you wet my dear Moony?

Remus: Uh, yea. And I wonder why.

Sirius: I don't know. Do you Prongs?

Prongs: Sure don't. (also trying not to laugh)

Peter: Achoo!

Remus: Now look. Peter has caught a cold.

Sirius: And you're blaming it on us, why?

Worker: Would you all like to ride again?

(MWPP turned to see hardly anyone waiting to get on)

(At same time) Sirius and James: Yea! Remus and Peter: NO!

Peter: AccHooo!

Worker: Bless you; is that a yes or no?

Remus: It's a…

Sirius: Yes!

Worker: (looking at the four with odd looks) Okay?

Later

Peter: Aaaachooo!

Remus: Bless you.

Peter: Thanks. (rubs nose and sniffs)

Remus: _Anyways_. Why did you two duck again?

Sirius: I don't know, I guess so you'd get wet.

Peter: Has James got the, achoo, picture?

Remus: Bless you.

Peter: Thanks.

(James comes running over to the three standing right outside the shop door)

James: Got it!

Sirius: Goodie, did you tell them to send it to the room?

James: Sure did.

Sirius: Now what do you guys want to do?

Peter: How about, achoo, something that doesn't involve, achoo, getting wet?

Remus: Bless you.

Peter: Thanks.

Remus: I agree, let's do something that doesn't involve getting wet. Because we are already wet from the rain and the ride! (glares at Sirius and James)

Sirius: But if everybody else is wet from the rain, then each ride will involve getting wet.

James: Sirius does have a point.

Sirius: What to ride, what to ride? I know let's ride Big Thunder Mountain. That looked like fun on the tellie.

Remus: So where is Big Thunder Mountain?

Sirius: Over there! (points to a desert looking area with a trail wrapped around it. A train riding on the tracks zoomed by behind the covered area) Come on!

(Sirius drags his three buddies over to the ride. The sign says it's about a ten minute wait, but that doesn't stop them.)

Sirius: It looks like we are almost there. That wall must be in front of the path to go down.

(The group move forward and finally reached behind the wall. But to their horror, there was still a long line)

Sirius: ARGH!

Remus: Calm down Sirius, we'll get there soon enough.

Sirius: Who invented lines?

Peter: Really.

Sirius: Pete, that was a rhetorical question.

Later

James: Well, we've moved about 5 inches in five minutes. Is that a new record?

Sirius: No, I think the record is 3 inches in 10 minutes.

James: I think you are right.

Peter: Look, we're moving again.

(The group moves forward past the wall)

Sirius: YES! We passed the wall!

Peter: Sirius please calm down, people are watching.

Sirius: So.

Remus: (rolls eyes)

(MWPP moves forward again)

Worker: To the left, to the left.

(MWPP starts to move down the slope and towards the bottom were the ride starts)

Sirius: (with excitement) We're almost there!

James: Sirius, take a chill pill, please!

Worker 2: How many?

Sirius: four!

Worker 2: row one and two.

Sirius: Yea! I claim front!

(Sirius runs to the front of the ride as James follows. Peter and Remus get in row two behind James and Sirius. A train pulls up and unloads some people. MWPP along with the others get onto the train)

Voice: Welcome to the wildest ride in the wilderness! Remember, keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle at all times!

(The train begins to move down the tracks and up a hill)

Sirius: Hands up!

(Sirius and James both throw their hands up.)

Sirius: Eek, water dripped on me. Oh, here we go!

(The train takes off and starts zooming down the tracks)

Sirius: Yeehaw!

James: Yeehaw?

Sirius: Well, we are riding a wild western ride.

James: okay?

(The train starts to go up a large hill)

Sirius: Oh look! A billy goat!

James: Here we go!

Peter: (covering eyes)

Remus: Aaahh!

Sirius: (laughing and screaming) This is so much fun!

James: Yes it is!

(The ride starts to slow down as it goes into a cave)

Sirius: Eeek, look at that rock. It's going to fall on you James!

James: Well, it'll squash you too!

Sirius: How much do you want to bet!

Peter: Do you think the rock will fall, Remus?

Remus: Course not. Not if Disney wants to get sued.

Sirius: Here we go again!

(The ride takes off again and after a few minutes it starts to slow down. It enters the building it came out and comes to a stop. The bar lifts up in the seats.)

(The Marauders get out of the ride and start heading to the exit)

Sirius: That was so much fun! We'll have to do that again!

James: I agree.

Peter: I didn't like the part with the rocks.

Sirius: Scared they're going to fall on you?

Peter: NO!

Remus: Do you all want to go back to the room?

James: Don't care.

Sirius: No wait, we have to ride Space Mountain.

Remus: Why?

Sirius: To complete the three mountains. It was on the tellie.

James: That's fine with me.

Remus: Okay, then let's go back to the room. I'm soaked to the bone.

Sirius: Then it's settled, let's go.

Later

Sirius: Space Mountain here we are!

Peter: 15 minutes.

James: So, come on.

(The four walk into the entrance and down a couple of stairs.)

James: Don't fall Sirius.

Sirius: Hardy, hardy, har.

James: Do you remember falling down those **two **stairs at school?

Sirius: Yes James.

(The four walk until they reach the line)

Peter: Look at the little pictures.

Sirius: Ohhhh, neat. A comet.

Remus: These are the coolest.

James: For real.

Peter: Come one, the lines moving.

Later

James: Almost there.

Sirius: (sitting on a bar) Yes!

Remus: Why don't you get down so you won't fall?

Sirius: I won't fall. (kicks up both feet and holds onto the bar) See, eeek!

(Sirius starts to fall backwards, but his friends spring forward and grab his legs. They yank him forward and he hops off the bar.)

Remus: Told you.

Sirius: So (crosses arms)

Later

Sirius: Wave! (Sirius starts waving his arms back and forth at the people in the little rocket shaped car.)

James: Hey!

Remus: Come on you two.

Later

Worker: How many?

James: Fo—

Sirius: I get to say it! Four.

Worker: One, two, three, four.

Sirius: I claim front!

James: You always get front.

Sirius: Because I am Sirius Black! Voted most handsomest by the ladies. (Runs hand threw his black hair and strikes a pose)

James, Remus, Peter: (trying not to laugh)

James: Sure Sirius, sure. You keep on dreaming.

(The rocket shaped car pulls in front of the four and stops. MWPP get into the cart and pull the safety bar forward. A worker comes to check the bar.)

Sirius: You all ready. (The car starts moving forward and stops again)

James: Ready!

Remus: Yep.

Peter: Maybe.

Sirius: Don't worry Peter, you aren't the one that got stuck in the front.

James: Stuck? You wanted the front!

Sirius: Oh yea. Ohhhh, wave! (Starts waving at the people standing in line.)

(The ride starts moving)

Sirius: Oh, boy, oh boy!

Remus: Hang on!

(The ride takes a quick right and starts going up a hill)

Sirius: Wave! Hey, let's count down! 10!

MWPP: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! WEEEEEE!

James: Whoa!

Sirius: Going down!

Peter: Aaaahhh!

James: YEA!

Sirius: Yeehaw! Look! Wave at the people!

(MWPP wave at the people going up the big hill)

James: Here we go!

Sirius: A tunnel! Oh, look at the pretty lights!

James: Wow!

Remus: Neat!

Peter: Is it over?

Remus: Here we go again!

MWPP: YEAAAA!

(The ride starts to slow down and pulls into a room and stops)

Sirius: It can't be over! (hops out)

Remus: It is. (gets out)

James: Whoa. (jumps out)

Peter: (gets out slowly)

Sirius: So Wormtail, how was it.

Peter: (looks shocked) It was, it was, GREAT! We have to do it again! (starts jumping up and down)

Sirius: I knew you'd love it!

James: Now what?

Remus: Back to the room, for a nap.

James: Sounds good.

Sirius: Are you all sure? There is so much to do.

Peter: Padfoot is right.

Remus: We'll come back.

Sirius: Promise?

Remus: Promise.

Sirius: No, we have to do the official Marauder promise.

Remus: Fine.

(The two stand in front of the each other. They high five and low five each other. Slap hands together in the middle. Then they do a few shakes with there hands before they shake hands regular.)

Sirius: Now you have to keep your promise.

Remus: I know, now can we go.

Well, did ya'll like it? Sorry it took so long for this chapter. It took awhile to write it. Well, hopefully the next chapter won't take long and be as long as this one. Well, I got to go. Also if you have any ideas for this fic or any writing tips **please** tell me. So I guess I'll see ya in the next chapter, Boardwalk Fun! BYE!


End file.
